sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Village pump/Ideas Bank
suggested format: page title, followed by notes' *Cycling Resources from Cycling *Open spaces NYC from New York City links *Hydro power from search results, linking to Sustainable hydropower *Growing and gardening UK news 2009 - 2010 from Growing and gardening UK news *Towards Sustainable Economies UK news 2008 - 2009 from Towards Sustainable Economies UK news *Cycling UK news 2006 - 2007 from Cycling UK news *Rewarding work UK news 2005-2008 from Rewarding work UK news *Urban focus UK news 2005 - 2008 from Urban focus UK news *Regeneration UK news 2006 - 2007, Regeneration UK news 2008 - 2009 from Regeneration UK news *Urban focus UK news 2006 - 2009 from Urban focus UK news *Environment quality UK news 2008 - 2009 from Environment quality UK news *Food San Francsico from San Francisco links (plus video) *Water justice from Water *Rural issues UK resources from Rural issues UK *Urban & village design UK resources from Urban & village design UK *Participatory budgeting UK news from Participatory budgeting UK, pl pb template *Trees, woodland and forest UK news 2006 to 2009 from Trees, woodland and forest UK news *Trees, woodland and forest global news 2007 to 2008, Trees, woodland and forest global news 2009, Trees, woodland and forest global news 2010, from Trees, woodland and forest global news *Low carbon communities UK news 2006 to 2009 from Low carbon communities UK news *UK coast news 2008 - 2009 from UK coast news *Food UK news 2008 - 2009 from Food UK news *Transition towns British Colombia from Transition towns Canada *Community Powerdown from Community Powerdown press releases *Green New Deal Group eg from press release, via Towards Sustainable Economies UK *Transition towns Victoria Australia from Transition towns Australia *Transition towns Ontario from Transition towns Canada *Sustainable cities from Category:City *Diary Food UK from Food UK *Community involvement Birmingham from Birmingham links * Rural UK news 2008, Rural UK news 2009 from Rural UK news * Renewable energy UK, Renewable energy UK resources from Renewable energy, plus some content from Sustainable energy? *Nuit Blanche and related local entries, link to Arts and culture *Bike move from http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Bike_move and sources *Integrated Approaches to Participatory Development (IAPAD) - Participatory Avenues based on Sustainability indicators#External links *Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership report card 2007-08 from Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership, Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership *Local and seasonal recipes - start or add some * more wanted pages listed on specific topic pages listed within the Ideas Bank Tasks relatively simple, easy short, tasks * sort uk links on Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle UK into a more useful listing * sort Transition towns East Midlands links into places (eg counties) * sort Transition towns North West England links into places (eg counties) * sort Transition towns East of England links into places (eg counties) * Community involvement UK news 2006 and 2005, Community involvement UK news 2007 same style as Community involvement UK news 2008 (incl. template) * clear out unwanted links from Camp for Climate Action 2006 * set up category:Low carbon communities as a subcategory of Category:Low carbon future, with further subcategory category:Low carbon communities UK * check all Local and seasonal recipes pages have Template:End Menu2IB end menu * improve Teleconferencing with issues and impacts content from wikipedia:Videoconferencing * Visioning, improve using text from nearest WP article (link in article) * Participatory budgeting UK pilots, etc info from Communities and Local Government, September 16 Comment box wanted using Template:Commbox Topic box wanted When categories have 3 or more articles - examples at Climate change, Food (top rh box) * Regeneration, include also in Category:New Start editorials * Review links * Projects may take more time *set up template:Cycling USA from template:Cycling with extra US city links, etc * use Template:Pwe and Template:twe throughout eg on Transition towns pages * internal links to Housing * more Farmers' market and Farmers' market USA links to w:c:green:Category:Farm Markets * ideas bank by place articles redesigned as London links * Local Sustainability Ideas Bank UK based on Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, perhaps with wanted pages included? which could then act as a model or template for future ideas bank by place articles? * once a topic has a resources page consider moving external links to that page. Eg Food UK resources? * consider if topic boxes should be included on all articles in a topic's category? * use templates eg template:top1, (2 & 3) for all topic boxes * consider setting up Personal options menu (for top of pages) * pages that link to Sport, Arts & Culture: change links to Sport or Arts and culture, and once all changed delete forked article (History is in Arts and culture) * redesign portal to be more like Places, projects and networks - topics on lh with images to the left, more concise 'how you can help' type box for the right. Then set up templates like template:Po which can use in all section portals, and use images in layout as on Places, projects and networks * consider if Water should be in Category:Environmental wellbeing * Ecovillages from wikipedia:List of ecovillages to place articles, example Ecovillages Australia * 'Why it matters' sections (or introductions) for articles - succinct summaries needed for many articles Wish list What you'd like to see, though not sure of the best way to get these as yet * UK local links - more signposting to existing networks * repeating ideas/links/references in all topics/articles if highly relevant * Action Ideas - more links to other sources of ideas, including general sources on or via category page category:community category:browse